cookieclickerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Santa upgrades
}|insert|| } }} }} }|=|hidden}}|hidden|| A festive hat 25 cookies gagnés pendant Christmas Season 25 Débloque...quelque chose. "Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." 152 - Increased merriness rowspan="14" Acheter "A festive hat" ou faire évoluer Santa rowspan="14" 2,525 × Multiplicateur de production de cookie +15%. Cost scales with Santa level. "It turns out that the key to increased merriness, strangely enough, happens to be a good campfire and some s'mores. You know what they say, after all; the s'more, the merrier." 153 - Improved jolliness Multiplicateur de production de cookie +15%. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "A nice wobbly belly goes a long way. You jolly?" 154 - A lump of coal Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "Some of the world's worst stocking stuffing. I guess you could try starting your own little industrial revolution, or something?..." 155 - An itchy sweater Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "You don't know what's worse : the embarrassingly quaint "elf on reindeer" motif, or the fact that wearing it makes you feel like you're wrapped in a dead sasquatch. 156 -}} }|reindeer|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Reindeer baking grounds }|reindeer| rowspan="3" Acheter "A festive hat" ou faire évoluer Santa rowspan="3" 2,525 × |}} Reindeer apparaît deux fois plus fréquemment. "Male reindeer are from Mars; female reindeer are from venison." 157 - Weighted sleighs Reindeer sont deux fois plus lent. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "Hope it was worth the weight. (Something something forced into cervidude)" 158 - Ho ho ho-flavored frosting Reindeer donne deux fois plus. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "It's time to up the antler." 159 -}} }|building|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Season savings }|building| Purchasing "A festive hat" or evolving Santa 2,525 × |}} Tous les bâtiments sont 1% moins chers. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "By Santa's beard, what savings. But who will save us?" 160 -}} }|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Toy workshop Toutes les améliorations sont 5% moins chères. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "Watch yours-elf around elvesdroppers who might steal our production secrets. Or elven worse!" 161 -}} }|grandma|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Naughty list }|grandma| Acheter "A festive hat" ou faire évoluer Santa 2,525 × |}} Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus productives. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "This list contains every unholy deed perpetuated by grandmakind. He won't be checking this one twice. Once. Once is enough." 162 -}} }|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Santa's bottomless bag Les drops aléatoires sont 10% plus communs. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "This is one bottom you can't check out." 163 -}} }|clicking|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Santa's helpers }|clicking| Acheter "A festive hat" ou faire évoluer Santa 2,525 × |}} Cliquer est 10% plus puissant. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "Some choose to help hamburger; some choose to help you. To each their own, I guess." 164 -}} }|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Santa's legacy Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3% par niveau de Santa. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "In the north pole, you gotta get the elves first. Then when you get the elves, you start making the toys. Then when you get the toys... then you get the cookies." 165 -}} }|milk|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Santa's milk and cookies }|milk| Acheter "A festive hat" ou faire évoluer Santa 2,525 × |}} Le Lait est 5% plus puissant. Le prix est à l'échelle du niveau de Santa. "Part of Santa's dreadfully unbalanced diet." 166 -}} }|building|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Santa's dominion Atteindre le stade final de Santa Multiplicateur de production de cookie +20%. Tous les bâtiments sont 1% moins chers. Toutes les améliorations sont 2% moins chères. "My name is Claus, king of kings; Look on my toys, ye Mighty, and despair!" 168 -}} }|insert|| } }} Notes Articles on which this template is placed must include ' below the template. If any module other than building is used, this is not needed. '''It will appear like this: Modules By default, all upgrades are displayed. If an invalid name is given as the module, no upgrades will display. :reindeer: Display only reindeer-related upgrades :building: Display only building-related upgrades :grandma: Display only Naughty list :clicking: Display only Santa's helpers :milk: Display only Santa's milk and cookies Category:Upgrade templates Category:Modular templates